KYUMIN IS THE REAL COUPLE (ONESHOOT)
by KyuMinWine1307
Summary: Tiada kata lain untuk KYUMIN selain "REAL REAL AND REAL"


**KYUMIN IS THE REAL COUPLE (ONESHOOT)**

PAIRING : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

Warning : GAJE/YAOI or BL/

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun Sungmin milik orang tua mereka, SM, ELF, dan para KMS tentunya. Tapi FF ini milik Author KIM HYUN RII SEUTUHNYA

**FANFIC START NOW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^O^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN IS REAL~~~~~**

Pagi ini suasana dorm Super Junior sedikit lengang karena beberapa member sedang tidak berada di sana, mari kita sedikit menelusuri sebuah kamar yang di dalam nya terdapat namja imut nan menggemaskan sedang asyik dengan laptop nya, dengan posisi tengkurap(?) ia kelihatannya amat sangat menikmati waktu luang nya itu.

Sesekali terdengar cekikikan kecil yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya, entah karena apa.

CKLEK~~~

Sosok satu lagi muncul di kamar namja imut itu, namun sayang saking serius nya dengan laptop di hadapannya saat ini membuat namja imut itu tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah menyusup ke kamarnya.

Perlahan namun pasti sosok baru itu merebahkan dirinya di samping namja imut itu dan menyamakan posisi nya agar semakin dekat. Namja imut itu pun menoleh ke arah samping kanan nya, mata foxy nya cukup terkejut akan kedatangan sosok baru itu

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kapan kau masuk?" tanya namja imut itu kepada sosok baru yang bernama 'Kyuhyun'

"Sejak 123 detik yang lalu" jawab Kyuhyun sangat tepat.

"oohh" namja imut itu hanya ber 'oh' ria lalu melanjutkan aktifitas nya di depan laptop yang sempat terganggu tadi.

"Sungmin hyung sedang lihat apa sih… sampai kedatangan ku saja hyung tidak tau" sungut sang maknae Super Junior itu.

"Hahahh Kyu-ah mianhae" Jawab namja imut yang ternyata adalah 'Sungmin' Hyung kesayangan Kyuhyun, lalu suasana kembali hening, Kyuhyun menatap jengah ke arah Sungmin yang tetap saja asyik dengan laptopnya

"Isshh hyung apasih itu yang hyung lihat, aku tidak suka hyung diamkan seperti ini" Sentak Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget karena Kyuhyun berteriak tepat di dekat telinganya.

"Kau kenapa sih… memang nya salah, kau sering bermain PSP tanpa memerdulikan keadaan sekitar termaksud aku, aku selalu sabar bahkan kau pernah mendiamkan ku sampai aku tertidur pulas dan au masih saja sibuk dengan game portable bodoh mu itu" balas Sungmin tak kalah sengit.

"Tapi kan setelah itu aku mengangkat tubuhmu yang cukup berat ini ke ranjang tempat tidur dan menyelimutimu, itu berarti aku masih perduli dengan mu hyung…"

"Apa kau bilang.. aku..berat… memangnya siapa yang menyuruh ku untuk tidak diet hah.. kemarin sudah bagus-bagus berat badan ku turun lalu kau datang mengacaukan program diet ku dan membawa banyak sekali makanan dan juga wine.. dan sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa aku berat…" rupanya ini sudah melenceng dari topik utama.

"Aku melakukan itu agar kau tidak sakit hyung, aku tau kalau program diet ala Sungmin hyung itu bisa membuat mu sakit hyung karena kekurangan energi. Bayangkan saja, makan hanya 1 kali sehari, itu tidak baik buat pencernaan mu hyung" sentak sang maknae 'LAGI'

"Kau menyebalkan Kyu-ah" Sungut Sungmin mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun

"Tapi memang benar kok, kau sungguh berat hyung, sungguh" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi

Aura hitam Sungmin langsung bangkit ketika mendengar kalimat akhir dari mulut tajam Maknae Super Junior itu.

"YYAAKK BOCAH SETAAANNNN" Bentak Sungmin sambil mengangkat bantal nya hendak memukul Kyuhyun yang sudah merusak mood baiknya hari ini.

"Sttoooppp hyung…" larang sang maknae

"APAAA?" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan nada membentak

"Sebenarnya kita ribut karena masalah apa sih, kok jadi serius begini?"

Sungmin pun menurunkan bantal nya, ia berfikir sejenak tentang masalah apa yang membuat ia dan Kyuhyun saling membentak seperti ini.

"Entah… memang niat awal mu ke sini untuk apa, bukannya kita sudah tak sekamar lagi.." Tanya Sungmin balik.

"Ishh hyung tidak peka sekali sih, aku merindukan mu hyung, sungguh tidur sendiri itu tidak enak, niat awal ku ke sini untuk melepas penat ku setelah bekerja, tapi setelah sampai di kamar hyung, apa yang kutemukan? Hyung asyik sekali dengan laptop itu sampai-sampai aku datang saja tidak disambut, hyung mendiamkan ku begitu saja, lalu aku protes, lalu hyung marah-marah, dan kita saling membalas, lalu berakhir dengan hyung yang mau melayangkan bantal itu ke wajahku" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Hehehhh masa sih.. ya udah hyung minta maaf ya Kyunnie ku sayang" goda Sungmin manja.

"Ne ne ne hyung-ah.. eh tapi hyung belum menjawab pertanyaan ku"

"Eh… memang kapan kau bertanya kyu?"

"Jauh sebelum kita bertengkar tadi, aku bertanya soal apa yang kau lihat di laptop itu my bunny" ucap Kyuhyun gemas sambil mencubit kecil hidung Sungmin.

"AWW appo kyu… bertanya nya biasa aja kali, gak usah pakai nyubit segala" jawab Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibir nya

"Ne.. ne ne… sekarang aku meunggu jawaban hyung" tukas Kyuhyun sambul menaruh dagunya di atas bahu Sungmin dan jangan lupakan tangan nya pun seolah tergerak untuk melingkar di pinggang Sungmin.

"Aku sedang membaca Fakta Kyumin Couple hehehehhh" ujar Sungmin

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu ceritakan kembali padaku apa isi fakta itu!" pinta Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, fakta pertama, KyuMin terbentuk dari tanggal 23 Agustus 2006. Mereka terbentuk karena itu adalah tanggal di mana mini drama KyuMin ditayangkan" cerita Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Isshh Kyunie, jangan menganggukan kepala dibahuku, geli tau" protes Sungmin

"Hehehh mian Hyung, lanjut"

"fakta kedua, Hari KyuMin adalah tanggal 13 Juli. Karena angka 137."

"Ehh 13 juli… 13 urutan ku dan 7 urutan hyung, begitukah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk lucu

"Fakta ke tiga Sungmin itu orangnya pendiam, kalo nggak ada yang penting, dia ngga akan ngomong. Beda sama Kyuhyun yang mulutnya di mana-mana (?) Jadi, Kyuhyun ini sering ngajakin Sungmin ngomong duluan kalo lagi liat Sungmin berdiam diri"

"Yaa apa maksud fakta ini? Secara tidak langsung fakta ini mengatakan bahwa aku cerewet, tapi memang benar sih.. lanjut hyung" Komentar Kyuhyun

"Fakta ke empat, Semua member menyerahkan Kyuhyun ke Sungmin, karena Kyuhyun hanya mau menuruti setiap omongan Sungmin~"

"Hahahahhh ibarat nya hyung adalah pawang ular, dan aku adalah ularnya yak an.." goda Kyuhyun sambil mengerat kan pelukkannya ke pinggang Sungmin.

"Kau memang manja Kyunnie"

"Kau juga lebih manja Sungmin hyung"

"Tapi aku manja hanya pada mu saja kyuuu"

"Merajuk eoh? Ayo hyung lanjutkan lagi faktanya"

"fakta kelima, Mereka jarang banget ngelakuin fanservice di panggung, makanya kalo udah ngelakuin fanservice walau hanya sedetik, ELF udah histeris setengah mati terutama para KMS"

"Hyung… lain kali kita buat fanservice yang WOW gitu hyung…" pinta Kyuhyun

"Shireo.. aku tidak mau membuat KMS jantungan karena ulah kita, sudahlah di backstage saja sudah cukup"

"Ishh hyung ini" Sungut Kyuhyun

"Fakta keenam, Waktu SJM lagi liburan di pantai, KyuMin naik balon yang diterbangkan dan diikat di kapal, Kyuhyun di depan, Sungmin di belakangnya Kyuhyun. Sementara mereka terbang, Kyuhyun nyanyiin lagu Korea, si Sungmin cuma senyum-senyum nggak jelas"

"Kalau mengingat moment itu, aku merasa sedang honey moon dengan mu hyung.. romantis kan?" goda Kyuhyun

"Hmm Fakta ketujuh, KyuMin suka sekali melakukan selca dan mengambil gambar satu sama lain (biasanya Min). Namun entah kenapa hasil dari selca itu jarang sekali ada yg dipublikasikan"

"Sudah aku tawarkan pada hyung untuk meng upload foto kita ke twitter ku, tapi hyung tidak mau, kau tau hyung, memori card handphone ku hampir penuh gara-gara selca kita berdua"

"Tidak usah di upload Kyu, aku ingin mengerjai para KMS hahahahh" sahut Sungmin

"lanjut fakta ke delapan, Di SS3 Qingdao, Sungmin menemukan banner KyuMin dan mengambilnya. Dia tersenyum lalu memanggil Kyuhyun untuk melihatnya. Ketika Kyuhyun melihatnya, dia hanya tersenyum dan berlalu. Lalu Sungmin dengan cepat menarik Kyuhyun lagi dan memperlihatkan sesuatu di banner tersebut ke Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi kemudian berlalu."

"Hmm kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku memegang butt mu kan hyung?"

"Ne Kyunie.. kau ini mencuri kesempatan eoh"

"Hehehe" yang disindir hanya nyengir gak jelas

"Fakta kesembilan, Kyuhyun itu kalo Sungmin sudah marah, bakalan ngelakuin segala cara buat minta maaf. Bahkan ngikutin ke mana pun Sungmin pergi. Sampai nangis-nangis gedor pintu karna Sungmin nggak mau bukain pintu"

"Hyung sangat sering melakukan itu padaku" Sungut Kyuhyun sambil mempotkan bibir nya

"Kau sama sekali tidak cocok dengan ekspresi begitu kyu, sangat aneh heheh.., Fakta kesepuluh "Sungmin sedang berbicara dengan siwon dan ketika siwon melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang min, dia terlihat sedikit canggung ketika kyuhyun datang. kyu meraih dan menyeret sungmin ke lorong dan dia terlihat sedikit marah, kau mengingat moment itu Kyunie?"

"Hmmm, tidak" jawab Kyuhyun santai

"Fakta ke sebelas Ayah Kyuhyun bilang, Sungmin orang yang tampan Ayahnya Kyuhyun adalah fans Sungmin! Terbukti waktu KRY Concert in Nanjing, ayah Kyuhyun nonton dan memegang banner Sungmin"

"Dan appa ku tidak membawa banner ku" Sungut Kyuhyun

"Fakta keduabelas, Masih di Sukira, mereka ngebahas Kyuhyun. Selama lagu sedang diputar, Sungmin langsung ambil HP dan membaca sesuatu [sepertinya SMS] dia ketawa-ketawa bacanya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu. Ryeowook hanya melirik hyungnya lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Selama Sungmin berHP ria (?) lagu tersebut habis, trus Sungmin bilang, "Kyuhyun SMS aku" Ryeowook balik tanya, "Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun member Super Junior?" Sungmin bilang, "Nde~" dan pada saat itu lagu yang sedang diputar adalah 'Listen To You' tidak lama kemudian, sungmin mengirimkan pesan lagi ke Sungmin, "Itu laguku baru diputar". Kau norak Kyu"

"Isshh diamlah hyung, lanjut saja"

"Fakta ketigabelas, Banyak fakta KyuMin yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun akan secara tidak sadar memandang Sungmin kapanpun mereka berdiri bersebelahan. Fakta ini dapat benar-benar dibuktikan dengan banyaknya video yang memperlihatkan adegan Kyu yang memandang Min. Contohnya pada saat backstage MuBank, Mucore, dsb.."

"Dan fakta itu benar kan hyung, aku selalu memandangi mu, dan hyung juga sebaliknya, KMS hebat bisa memerhatiikan moment sedetail itu…"

"Fakta keempatbelas, Waktu KRY Concert in Nanjing, ketika KRYDS menyanyikan lagu "Angel" di part "Love love love~" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin. Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud nya Kyu?"

"Aku kan sedang mengutarakan perasaanku pada hyung"

"Baiklah lanjut ke fakta kelimabelas, Di SS2 ketika menyanyikan lagu 'Shining Star', KyuMin duduk bersebelahan bersama dengan EunHae. Ketika part Kyuhyun bernyanyi, Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun dan seolah-olah mereka berdua sedang melihat bintang"

"Moment itu seperti kita sedang berpacaran ya hyung"

"Hmm memang kalau aku yang membuat moment itu selalu sweet ya" ujar Sungmin

"Aku juga hyung-ah… aku juga tak kalah sweet kok…" balas Kyuhyun tak terima

"Fakta keenambelas, saat penerimaan penghargaan sorry-sorry, di sana terlihat jelas pada saat Sungmin memeluk member lain, lalu tak lama setelah itu datang lah Kyuhyun, di sana tampak terlihat sangat jelas ketika Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahya dan menarik bahu Sungmin (Kesannya seperti ingin berciuman) namun Sungmin langsung membalikkan wajahya, Lagi Kyuhyun pun menarik bahu Sungmin untuk kedua kali nya dan Sungmin pun pasrah dan mereka mungkin sedang melakukan kissing scene di atas panggung" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, seolah menunggu jawaban dongsaeng nya itu, Kyuhyun yang tersadar sedang ditatap hanya nyengir gak jelas.

"Heheheh kalau moment yang itu aku terbawa suasana hyung… jadi kelepasan deh…"

"Dasar Kyunnie mesum" Sungut Sungmin

"Mesum tapi masih saja disukai" goda Kyuhyun

"Karena aku menerima mu apa adanya Kyunnie" Sungmin pun balik menggoda Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun pun mengecu sekilas pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Fakta ketujuhbelas, Kyuhyun sangat sering mencium kelopak mata Sungmin sebelum tidur"

1 detik… HENING..

5 detik… HENING..

60 detik HENING..

Kyuhyun mencuri curi pandang ke arah Sungmin yang masih tertegun setelah membaca fakta itu.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun

".." No respon dari Sungmin

"Hyung" Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Sungmin untuk kedua kali nya

".." respon yang diberikan Sungmin tetap sama 'TIDAK ADA RESPON SAMA SEKALI"

"HYUNG..!" Merasa jengah didiamkan lagi, Kyuhyun sedikit membentak Sungmin

"Eh? Ne Kyu waeyo" balas Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan seperti ini -_-

"Apa hyung memikirkan fakta terakhir yang hyung baca tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ani…." Jawan Sungmin seadanya

"Lalu kenapa hyung bengong begitu, lanjutkan lagi.." sahut Kyuhyun

Oh. Apa yang sedang uri Bunny minnie pikirkan ternyata juga difikirkan pula oleh Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ia juga sempat tidak tau haris menjawab apa, pasalnya fakta yang terakhir dibaca itu sama sekali belum pernah dilakukan olehnya, tapi Kyuhyun berusaha tenang, tapi tidak dengan Sungmin entah perasaan apa yang sekarang ia rasakan.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin

"Hm"

"KMS sangat menyayangi kita kan?" tanya Sungmin

"Tentu saja, apa hyung tidak lihat semua fakta yang hyung baca tadi benar kan.. mereka itu shipper yang paling sabar dari semua shipper, mereka tau kalau kita itu tipe yang tidak suka mengumbar hal yang bersifat pribadi, dan mereka juga punya mata yang jeli untuk memantau kita, karena moment KyuMin itu selalu terselip"

"Tapi tidak dengan fakta yang terakhir kit abaca Kyu" Lirih Sungmin

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan milik Sungmin.

"Sudah hyung, ini sudah malam, aku yakin pasti hyung mengantuk ne, cha~~~ hari ini aku ingin menginap di kamar ini hyung" tawar Kyuhyun

"Hmm ne Kyunie-ah…" setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun segera merubah posisi nya menjadi berbaring.

"Hyung kajja, ini sudah malam hyung" ajak Kyuhyun

Tak butuh waktu lama baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah nyaman dengan posisi saling membelakangi, tapi tidakkah kalian tau sebenarnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin belum tertidur, Kyuhyun pun membalikka tubuhnya menghadap punggung Sungmin.

"Hyung berbaliklah" Pinta Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun menurut

"Pejamkan matamu hyung" pinta Kyuhyun lagi

"Kau mau apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin

"Dengar dan lakukanlah saja hyung" Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah tepatnya bibir tebal nya menuju kelopak mata Sungmin dan-

CHUP~~~

CHUP~~~

"Sempurna" ucap Kyuhyun

Sungmin pun membuka matanya, dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum ke arah nya. Terkejut itulah yang Sungmin rasakan, bagaimana tidak, ini kali pertama Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin lembut

"Aku akan menyempurnakan fakta itu hyung.. aku menyempurnakan nya karena aku ingin menyatakan semua fakta yang dibuat para KMS itu benar ada nya…" tukas Kyuhyun

"Gomawo Kyunnie-ah…"

"Ne Minnie hyung, sekarang apa hyung ingin ku peluk?" tanya Kyuhyun, dan dibalas anggukan mantap Sungmin

Segera saja Sungmin membenamkan kepala nya ke dada bidang milik Sungmin, dan Kepala Kyuhyun menopang di kepala Sungmin, sungguh posisi yang romantis bukan?

"Jaljayo Minnie hyung, saranghae" ucap Sungmin sambil sesekali mengecup ringan pucuk kepala Sungmin

"Jaljayo Kyunnie-ah.. nado saranghae" balas Sungmin dan memejamkan matanya.

"terima kasih pada kalian para KMS ku…. Karena sudah mempercayai kami, dan aku ingatkan bahwa KYUMIN IS THE REAL COUPLE kalian harus mencatat itu" batin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bersamaan

**END~~~~**

**HWAAA ff gaje ini terbentuk akibat ide ku yang kurang kerjaan, seomga kalian suka, mian kalau masih banyak banget TY to the PO is "TYPO" xD belum sempet di edit**

**Bagi yang udah baca REVIEW ya readersdul….**


End file.
